


Desires

by deadlypen1



Series: Deadlypen's Overwatch Fluff, Smut, and Humor [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Team Talon (Overwatch), Venezia | Venice, both have a busy day ahead so they don't dwell on the night too much, they're not that good at pillow talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlypen1/pseuds/deadlypen1
Summary: Akande and Moira wake up after a long night together at Talon's Venice base.





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I can tell, this is the world's first Doomfist x Moira fic. So I'll be more than happy to let this ship set sail.

Akande Ogundimu woke up in his room of Talon’s Venice base. Rising up so the bedsheets no longer covered his chest, he looked out the window at the sunny morning.

The view showed the Venician mainland, miles away across the lagoon. Numerous boats doted the waves trying to cross the water. And the sun was well into the sky. He must’ve overslept, given the busy night he had.

Lying next to him on the bed, with an arm drapped on his stomach with purple fingernails, was Talon scientist Moira O’Deorain, his secret lover.

It was weird at first, starting this affair with one of Talon’s head scientists and fellow council member. He didn’t think they would have much in common. He a commanding leader of Talon’s forces, she a background scientist who used Talon’s resources not for conquests, but for her own scientific advancements. 

She wasn’t particularly beautiful in the traditional sense, with her short orange hair, large nose, different colored eyes and slender body. There were times she was mistaken for a man, but that wasn’t what he found himself attracted to. Hell, finding himself attracted to someone this was a foreign concept for him. Probably for her as well.

Even more was that she was part of Overwatch, who fought against Talon. She was only brought on board because Gabriel insisted her work with Blackwatch would be an asset, along with her role as the minister of genetics in Oasis would give them an in for influence in the advanced city. 

But as the two got to know each other better, they found their ambitions complimented one another nicely. Akande’s belief that humanity would only be made stronger through conflict fell in line with Moira’s belief that science would make humanity stronger.

The same went for how Moira felt about Akande’s body. She had no qualms about how his right arm was replaced with a lifelike prosthetic. It made him the man he was today. She saw it as the perfect representation of how technology makes people’s bodies stronger.

The most embarrassing part was their mutual love of Japanese anime from nearly 100 years ago. It was something Moira was more open about, given that she runs around with her hands on her sides like Naruto and one of her battle techniques was a power beam straight out of Dragon Ball. And he was fond of series like One Punch Man.

Akande got out of bed and grabbed the pair of black underwear he wore the night before off the floor, making his way to his quarter’s bathroom before closing the door. He turned the faucet to get the shower running, cleaning the stench from his long night with the Irishwoman. He was supposed to orchestrate a meeting between some members of Talon’s inner council, himself, Maximilien and Sanjay Korpal, with some arms dealers Akande knew from back in Nigeria and financiers from Bahrain and Singapore who stood to benefit from being involved with Talon. He just hoped he wouldn’t be late how clogged the boat traffic can be on the canals at times.

Evidently, the sound of running water and the missing feeling of her hand on Akande’s abs was enough to wake Moira up. She moved onto her side, dragging her fingernails against the mattress waiting for the door to open. The Talon scientist had a busy day herself, making her way back to Oasis to resume her duties as Minister of Genetics. Along with teaching genetics to students touted as the best in the world, but she couldn’t stand.

When the door opened back up, a billow of steam escaped as Akande stood by the sink, brushing his teeth, hardly paying attention to his lover staring at his physique.

“Where are you off to, darling,” Moira said, her body still covered by the bedsheets. 

“You know where I’m off to,” Akande muttered through the toothpaste and toothbrush in his mouth. “I have the meeting at the San Marco Piazza,” he said as he spit the suds out his mouth. “And you have a full day as well.”

“I have to make my way back to Oasis soon. I’m supposed to make a presentation for the other ministers about how the genetics division is going.”

“They still don’t suspect?”

“As far as I can tell, no.”

“Need to be more certain than that. You know we can’t take any chances of the other ministers figuring out your allegiances.”

“Oh Akande, you think I’d still be on a minister if I didn’t make sure?”

Akande stepped out of the bathroom to grab a white button-up shirt and khakis from his dresser. He sat on the bed as he buttoned himself up, with Moira moving her body up so that her small breasts were up against his back.

“It’s a shame we couldn’t do more of this,” Moira said with the faintest bit of whine on her elegant voice. “Since I won’t be back for another few weeks. Teaching those Oasis brats.”

“And none of them suspect?” Akande asked as he buttoned his pants, not paying attention to the first comment Moira made there.

“They’re all too busy asking me questions about animal testing and blaming me for Overwatch’s downfall.”

“What kind of animal testing questions?”

“If my past work involved giving rabbits an extra set of ears or making all kinds of bats suck blood. Then I’d say my work goes into making species stronger, not into making them look or do idiotic things.”

“Please put something on,” Akande ordered, getting up from the bed to go to his desk, figuring out which pair of sunglasses to wear. Moira got up to pick up her undergarments from the floor.

“So this deal today is supposed to go through?” Moira asked, starting to get dressed.

“It is. Another source of cheap arms for us that will go under the U.N.’s noses.”

“Cheap? So poorly made I take it?”

“Wouldn’t be surprised. I wouldn’t know since I never use guns, but the lack of traceability is all that matters.”

“There’s been something else I’ve been thinking about, Akande,” Moira brought up. “About us.”

“I’ve told you before,” Akande snapped in a calm matter. “I’m not interested in telling everyone else about our situation.”

“Oh neither am I. I’m just wondering what would happen if the others found out.”

“They’re not going to found out,” Akande dismissively reassured her, having picked out a pair of Armani glasses. “And if they did, what can they do about it? What can Gabriel or Olivia want from getting in the way of our desires?” 

“Desires?” Moira pondered while putting on her shirt and pants from yesterday. “So you admit there’s something to us for once? Or you just like spending long nights getting off topic from how to make the world stronger?”

“You know I like the company of people who see the world as I do,” Akande stated, admiring the Irishwoman who was nearly as tall as he was and taking hold of her discolored right hand. “And I suppose anything sexual we have between us is just some biological need you’d spout out during one of your experiments.”

“You sure know how to make someone feel special,” Moira sarcastically said before giving Akande a kiss. His kiss back was rather chaste. She would be sure to get some emotion out of him yet. “Talk to you soon.” 

“I trust you can see yourself out. Call me when you get to Oasis,” Akande looked back to say, as he walked out to the hallway and the door closed behind him.


End file.
